1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive unit for use on a relatively small vehicle having two juxtaposed drive wheels.
2. Prior Art
Prior drive devices mounted on relatively small vehicles having two juxtaposed drive wheels drive the drive wheels through a belt and pulley mechanism and a train of transmission gears. Such drive devices are not unitized, and hence are relatively large in size. Therefore, the vehicles carrying such drive devices also become large in size.
Such drive devices include a differential mechanism and a one-way clutch mechanism for driving each drive wheel, the mechanisms being located proximal each other and midway between the drive wheels, or being displaced toward one of the drive wheels. The mechanisms have housings of a relatively large diameter, rendering the device and the vehicle large in size and high in profile. Because the mechanisms are displaced toward one of the drive wheels the vehicle tends to be out of balance in a sideways direction.